DRABEL of DECEMBER
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: Kumpulan drabel ALL PAIRING EXO OT12. [ from MV Miracle of december] . now update 1st and 2nd drabel. with Pair CHANHUN (1st) and TAOHUN (2nd) . Before read this drabel u should watch their MV 1st. during reading this drabel u should listen to miracle of december. i am sure u will get feels. thanks u... (INDONESIA fic tenang aja khkekkekek)


**DRABEL of December**

**1****st**

**CHANHUN**

_**Note: Huruf miring adalah flasback**_

**Chanyeol menatap 2 buah cincin dalam kotak kecil berwarna merah muda di tanganya, senyumnya merekah. Lalu ia ambil 2 buah benda kecil berbentuk bulat itu sebelum ia sematkan keduanya pada jemarinya ****yang**** besar. Dia tersenyum lembut sambil menatap jemarinya. Dan bayangan sang kekasih muncul dalam pikiranya**

"_Hyung aku ingin kau memeinta sesuatau" kata sehun _

"_Apa?"_

"_aku ingin kau memeberiku cincin perak yang di jual di bushan dekat pemukiman myunsang, disana ada sepasang cincin yang terukir nama sepasang dewa cinta. Katanya yang memakainya maka cinta mereka akan abadi" jelas pemuda berkulit sangat pucat tersebut._

"_Sehunah apa permintaanmu tidak berlebihan" Chanyeol menatap Sehun heran. Tiba-tibaSehun memeinta sesuatu seperti cincin?. __**Sangat tidak sehun sekali**__.apa sebearnya sehun ingin di lamar? Hahaha sekarang ia yang mulai berfikir konyol._

_Mereka saling sesuatu yang tak mungkin di temukan. Sehun dengan poker facenya dan Chanyeol dengan wajah bodohnya. Dan sehun tidak tahan lama-lama menatap chanyeol karena tawanya pasti akan keluar tak terkendali._

"_Aku benci kenapa kau harus punya wajah seperti itu" ucap sehun di sela tawanya_

_Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan pura-pura menyerangnya._

**Chanyeol menengadah ke atas melihat butiran saju itu membasahi tanah yang di ijaknya. Mengigit bibir bawahnya agak keras. Bibir yang beku itu jadi terasa asin akibat sedikit darah segar yang ternyata keluar akibat kulit yang terobek gigi-giginya**.

"_Hyung… sebenarnya kau ini cinta padaku tidak sih?" Chanyeol menatap Kekasihnya heran. Kenapa Sehun akhir-akhir ini sering berucap tentang Cinta. _

"_Bagaikan palnet jupiter hun, cintaku padamu adalah yang terbesar" ucap Chanyeol _

"_Kenapa tidak matahari saja. Matahari adalah yang terbesar" Sehun berucap dengan bibir pout nya_

"_Matahari itu bintang, bukan planet" jawab chanyeol dengan cengiran profesornya._

"_Kalau begitu kenapa tidak jadi bintang saja!" sehun kini memukul Chanyeol dengan bantal, sebenarnya Chanyeol agak heran dengan Sehun akhir akhir ini… dia agak berubah. Jadi tempermental._

"_Heh? Hun kau kenapa?" tanganya mencengkeram pergelangan sehun._

"_Aku benci kau park-ssi!" sehun berteriak. Padahal tak pernah sekalipun sehun berteriak padanya._

"_Sehun!" Chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak._

"_Kenapa tak kunjung memberiku cincin itu hyung… hiks kenapa…" Sehun mengingsut, menangis dan memeluk Chanyeol kuat. Hari itu Chanyeol tak tahu bahwa Sehun serius ingin dilamar._

**Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Mengingat hal itu… wajahnya yang masih di hiasi senyuman itu kini melihat lurus pada OH-sehun yang ada di depannya. **

"**Aku sudah membawa Cicinnya… apa kau senang?" Tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan jemarinya. Oh Sehun hanya diam.**

"**Ternyata tak segampang yang kau bilang… aku membutuhkan tiga hari untuk mendapatkan ini. Tiga hari hanya untuk benda seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol senyumnya hilang. **

"**Cih! Namun sialnya… Kenapa kau tak memberi kesempatan untuk ku Oh Sehun…" dan mata bulat itu mulai berair.**

"**Kau memintanya… kini aku membawanya, dan kau tak membiarkanku menyematkannya di jeamrimu" dan buliran bening itu pun jatuh. **

**Chanyeol adalah laki-laki… ia tak menagis dengan suara.**

**Chanyeol adalah laki-laki penuh senyum Dia tak menangis di depan orang.**

**Chanyeol mengusap air matanya yang percuma karena yang lain akan jatuh lagi. **

**Chanyeol membuka mulutnya hanya untuk di tutup lagi.**

**Chanyeol menatap lurus pada Oh sehun di depanya.**

**Dan Chanyeol…**

**Chanyeol… tak bisa melakukan apapun….**

**R.I.P**

**OH Sehun**

**Birth date 1993**

**Death date 2013**

**Park Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun…**

**Sejak kematian Sehun, bulan desember tak pernah menjadi bulan yang baik baginya.**

**End**

2nd

**TAOHUN**

**2014**

Tao melihat refleksinya di cermin. Wajah tirus yang tampan, mata tajam yang menawan dengan kantung hitam yang mebuatnya makin kelihatan mempesona. Hidungnya yang mancung serta bibir seksi yang agak kering. Tao Sungguh sempurna.

Tao memakai kemeja putih susunya. Sebelum di lapisi _coat_ tebal namun sangat elegan tersebut. Bulan desember adalah bulan yang beku. Sebeku hatinya.

Tao melangkah keluar hanya untuk menghibur dirinya. Menyedihkan.

Bahkan tak seorang pun menhiburnya disaat seperti ini. Hanya dirinya. Hanya dirinya seorang.

Tao duduk di taman itu sendiri. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi melihat jalanan yang sepi itu. Pikiranya melayang kemana-mana.

Desember…

Bulan beku yang menyebalkan.

Menyakitkan.

Ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya di bulan desember.

Ia kehilangan tunangannya di bulan desember.

Ia kehilangan sahabat karibnya di bulan desember.

Ia banyak kehilangan di bulan desember.

Dan bulan desember membekukan hatinya.

"Boleh duduk disini?" suara itu membuat Tao mengangkat wajahnya demi melihat wajah pucat milik pemuda di depannya. Tao melihatnya lagi lebih cermat. Pemuda itu tinggi dan serangkai bunga di tangannya membuat image cantik pada pemuda tersebut.

Tao mengangguk.

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum lembut sebelum jatuh disisi Tao.

Tao melirik pemuda di sebelahnya yang kini tengah mencium bungan dengan sangat khikmat. Matanya terpejam terlihat sangat menikmati semerbak bunga tersebut.

Indah…

Entah kapan terakhir kali Tao menemui hal **se indah** ini. Namun ia tak memungkiri bahwa ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia jumpai. Tao tak bisa menahan urat bibirnya untuk tak terangkat dan membuat sebuah senyuman.

"Aku Sehun" pemuda itu mengajaknya bertukar nama

"Tao" dan perkenalan mereka tanpa jabat tangan.

"Menunggu seseorang?" Tao bertanya masih memandang Sehun di sampingnya.

"Tidak" jawab Sehun menggeleng.

Tao menyerngit tak mengerti.

_Lalu kenapa kau disini? _Sebenarnya Tao ingin betanya seperti itu. Namun ia urunkan. Mengetahui ada seseorang yang mau menemaninya seperti ini rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Walau orang itu adalah orang asing.

"Kau suka salju?" Sehun bertanya.

Dan Tao tersenyum. Senyum miris.

"Tidak pernah lagi" jawabnya.

"Kau benci?" Sehun tak menyerah.

"Entah…" namun Tao menyerah.

"Aku suka salju" Sehun berucap, walau Tao tak bertanya.

"Kenapa?" Tao hanya bermain sopan.

"Karena salju membuat perasaanku kembali ke tahun tahun yang lalu" ucapnyadengan nada senang.

_Sama_. Tao ingin menjawab. Namun tidak ia ucapkan. Karena perasaannya di tahun tahun yang lalu adalah perasaan kalut yang menyedihkan.

"Perasaan senang… sama seperti saat pertama kali aku **menunggunya** disini. Perasaan itu bergumuruh kemabali kurasakan. Rasanya… aku jadi senang"tutur Sehun. Dan mengundang senyum di bibir Tao. _Beruntungnya_. Pikirnya

"Tao!" seorang memanggilnya dan ia melihat sosok Suho yang menghampirinya. Kakak iparnya.

"Hyung…"

"Aishhh… kenapa kau keluar sendiri lagi sih? Hyunri menangis ingin bertemu denganmu" Suho mengeluh akan anaknya yang memang sangat menyayangi Tao.

"Aku tidak sendiri hyung, perkenalkan dia Sehun" Ucap Tao sambil melirik kearah sehun yang ternyata sudah berjalan menjauh dari bangu mereka. Punggung itu terlihat ringkih. Rangkaian bunga yang menggantuh di tanganya terlihat sedih.

"Tao… siapa yang kau maksud? Aku tak melihat siapapun"

Tao mengedipkan matanya. Lalu menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah ayo pulang hyung" Mungkin Sehun terlalu malu. Tao tersenyum sebuah rencana bertemu Sehun lagi besok mulai muncul di kepalanya. _Tidak buruk._

Wuuuuuuuuus~

Angin besar tiba tiba menerpa merepa. Suho bergidik kedinginan sedangnya Tao menutup matanya. Sebelum merasakan sesuatu tersangkut di tanganya. Sebuah kertas koran yang sudah usang.

Dan Tao membelalakan matanya kala irisnya tak sengaja membaca deretan huruf huruf itu.

**Seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahuna di ketahui berinisial SH terbunuh di taman Seong Han karena berusaha menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang hendak di rampok.**

**2010**

Tangan Tao bergetar dan ia bisa melihat sebuah foto kerumunan orang disana. Namun tak bisa di pungkiri bunga yang masih ada di tangan pucat yang terkulai lemas di tanah itu, adalah rangkaian bunga yang sama dengan milik pemuda yang menghampirinya tadi. Milik Sehun.

Andai Tao bisa memutar waktu…

Andai tao bertemu dengan sehun lebih awal…

Tao menutup kedua irisnya dan air matanya turun membasahi pipi pucatnya.

Bahkan Desember mengambil hal terindah yang penrah ia jumpai.

**End**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T^T akhirnya jadi juga drabel saya.. sungguh saya gak bohong nagis kejer saya pas liat MV miracle of december. Terutama pas bagian CHANYEOL,SEHUN,TAO… **

**Bahkan saya nangis pas nulisnya (duhh sungguh lebay lu eL) LOL  
buat drabel Kriskai mungkin entar dech LOL …**

**Drabel ini mungkin.. sekali lagi pemirsaaaa MUNGKIN akan saya lanjutkan dengan pair pair yang lain. Jadi … silahkan review terlebih dahulu ne?**

**Terimakasih…**

**WE ARE ONE. WE ARE EXO ! YEAHH! **

**(apaaa aja loe eL) soryy biasanya EXO STAND pada pakek iyel2 itu di akhir FF nya jadi pan saya ikut2an khekekek~~ biar ikut keren gituu **


End file.
